


Ice Ice Mabel

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Ice, Mabel being adorkable, Mystery Twins, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel gets up to adorable shenanigans and somehow drags everyone along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Mabel

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow there just isn't enough Pines Twins fluff out there. I have made it my mission to change that. Alongside my other mission to apparently ship a demonic triangle and a twelve year old. I have weird missions. I hope you like this story. I'm a total dorky sucker for fluffy family moments and junk. I consider this a family moment. Don't judge me.

Mabel eyed her target with all of the focus and cleverness of a cat. Her hands curled and uncurled in her pockets and her face set into a determined frown. Dipper was standing a few feet away, helpfully caught up in a conversation with Soos. All of his attention was centered on whatever he and Soos were talking about and thus, none was left for his devious twin. A perfect victim. 

Grinning in a vaguely evil way Mabel pulled her hands out of her pockets and snuck up behind her brother. When she was just behind him her grin widened and without hesitation, she struck, shoving her hands under his shirt. "Hi Dipper!" She screeched.

"Ah!" Dipper yelled, flailing about and falling face first into the dirt in order to get away from his sister's freezing hands.  Mabel and Soos burst out laughing at the twelve year old boy's comical fall and he huffed indignantly. "Mabel!" He snapped, turning onto his back. "Why are your hands so cold?!" 

She smiled and pulled two ice bags out of her sweater pockets, wiggling them. Dipper gaped at her. "Seriously?" He questioned while she stuffed them back in. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since last night." The brown haired girl proclaimed proudly.

"Whoa, you're like a criminal mastermind." Soos complimented with awe. He bowed, arms held out in front of him, straight above his head. "I am not worthy."

"Nope." Mabel agreed and seconds later she was scrambling up Soos's back to cling to his shoulder's. "Now take me to my next victim!" She cried as the handyman straightened up.

"Yes my dark queen!" He enthused rushing back inside the mystery shack. Dipper watched them go with a frown and slowly dragged himself off the ground. 

He was dusting the dirt off his clothes when he heard the telling scream of his Gruncle Stan, quickly followed by a shriek of, "Mabel!" 

Soos and Mabel quickly came running back out, Mabel clutched under the handyman's arm screaming, "to freedom!" They were followed not long after by an irate Gruncle Stan who was waving his cane around angrily. 

"Kid!" He shouted when he caught sight of him. "Join my vengeance!" 

"Wha-GAH!" Dipper yelled as he was suddenly scooped up by his Gruncle. "Gruncle Stan!" 

"No time for talk," the old con man snapped, "vengeance!"  And with those words of wisdom they were off. By the end of the day they were all wet, cold, covered in paint and confined to a night in the county lock-up. As Soos curled up on the floor to get some sleep and Gruncle Stan stood grumpily in the corner Mabel turned to Dipper with a huge grin on her face.

"Whomp." She said pressing her cold hand to his cheek. Sighing he smiled at her in exasperation and shoved his equally cold hand onto her forehead.

"Whomp."


End file.
